fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuna Yukimura
|name = Setsuna Yukimura|color = Turquoise |text = #FFFFFF|romaji = Setsuna Yukimura|kanji = 刹那 幸村 |alias = The Last Sunset (最後の夕日 Saigo no Yūhi) '''Sunset' (サンセット San Setto) |race = Human |birthdate = September 21 |gender = Female |age = 15 (Pre-Time Skip) 19 (Post-Time Skip) |height = 5'3 (Pre-Time Skip) 5'6 (Post-Time Skip) |weight = 110 (Pre-Time Skip) 115 (Post-Time Skip) |eye color = Brown |hair color = Ginger |blood type = B |guild mark = Left Thigh |affiliation = Shūryō |previous affiliation = Paradonix |occupation = Mage |previousoccupation = Dark Mage |team = Double S |partner = Sasuke Nerosabu |base of operations = Shūryō |previous team = Big Three |previous partner = Kaito Lance Cedric Hallons |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed Mother (Unknown) Unnamed Father (Unknown) |magic = Ice God Slayer Magic Unison Raid |weapons =Tōketsu}}Setsuna Yukimura ( 刹那 幸村 Setsuna Yukimura lit. Final End of Snow Village) is a former member of Paradonix. After being tricked into joining, Setsuna worked for them for several years, under the promise of adding more magical prodigies to the era. After finding out Paradonix's true intentions, she escaped and was found by Sasuke Nerosabu, a former scientist from Paradonix as well. After taking her under his wing, Sasuke and Setsuna formed a small Independent Guild to fight off Paradonix. She is also the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail: The Last Sunset, alongside Sasuke Nerosabu. Appearance Setsuna has waist-length ginger colored hair, light brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She often has a tiny bunch of her hair twisted at the back of her head, sporting a crown-like hairstyle. She is usually seen with a light smile, and has a air of kindness around her. She is a well endowed young girl, and often jokes about it to her guild. She wears a knee-length formal, lightweight uniform. It is white with red trim, and extends to her fingertips. Under her uniform, she wears a breastplate, and a red skirt. She has red and white stockings that are up to her thighs, and has ankle length shoes that are white and silver in color. She has attached her sheathed rapier to her left hip, and is known to use it before resorting to her magic. Compared to her teammates, she is the shortest, and most "cutest". Despite being the shortest, she is one of the strongest mages in her guild. In a way, she seems to be the most delicate out of all of her guild, and has even been noted to pass off as the daughter of one of the members. Setsuna has rarely ever been seen without her uniform, unless there is a special occasion, or she has a rare moment of relaxation. However, when she does wear casual clothing, it usually consists of a white undershirt, and a plaid pink tank top. She wears a white skirt, and light pink sandals. Her hair is usually the way she always has it. Furthermore, she has been noted to carry her rapier along, but has yet to be seen with it now. Prior to her defection from Paradonix, she was seen with a regular white lab coat. However, during this time, she did nor carry any type of weapon with her, and often disregarded her lack of armor. The other members of the Big Three often wore metal breastplates and gauntlets to protect themselves from their experiments, which often went out of hand. Setsuna on the other hand, carefully planned out her experiments, and formed other plans if anything radical happened during her experiments. During this time, she wore her hair in a high ponytail, so she didn't have to worry about accidentally incinerating it. It is noted that she often had to keep redoing her hair due to the moisture in the lab, until the point to where she just made a crown of braids towards the back of her head. Personality Personality-wise, Setsuna often cares for others, but does have a very slight sadistic side due to her being one of the lead scientists in Paradonix. Prior to defecting from Paradonix, Setsuna often showed no pity or sympathy to those she experimented on. This was due to constantly being told that what she was doing was going to help build a era of strong, excellent people. Despite this, when she went to go check up on her "patients", she often sang to them, or helped bandage their wounds. Compared to the rest of Paradonix, Setsuna was the least cruel, and would often try to convince the rest of her colleagues to be kinder to their experiments. Due to this, she almost became a target of assassination for the leader of the whole organization, H-Who everyone refers to as "Mr. H"-, thought she was "betraying the good order". After narrowly escaping her death, Setsuna became more monotone, and stopped being as kind as she once was to her experiments. However, after defecting from Paradonix, she started to feel extremely guilty, and would often mourn over the loss of life in the facility. After meeting Sasuke Nerosabu, she became determined to stop Paradonix from kidnapping children and either killing them, or experimenting on them. This goal helped her become determined to be stronger, so she could defeat Paradonix. Her determination often lead to her exhausting all of her Eternano, and earned her the reputation of being arrogant and stubborn. After forming Shūryō, a small independent guild with those who wish to stop Paradonix, Setsuna became softer and less harsh with herself, seeing that others had gone through what she was going through. After strengthening the guild, Setsuna showed that she is a extremely intellectual. As seen when she was able to calculate what a band of intelligent bandits were about to do, and stop it from happening. During small raids at Paradonix's warehouses, Setsuna often shows superior strategic planning. A common misconception of Setsuna when someone first meets her, is that she is extremely sadistic, and will kill anybody without remorse. This is due to her being part of the Big Three in Paradonix. This is true about Paradonix and the Big Three, but it isn't true about her. After seeing and replaying scenes of torture and death in the facility, Setsuna has become kinder, and will do anything to prove that she isn't who everyone once thought she was. However, this can sometimes get in the way of her battles or missions. Occasionally, her opponent will know about her past, and try to turn it against her. However, sometimes, Setsuna will use her regular monologue she uses to Dark Mages so she can convince herself what she is doing is right. Rarely, her sadistic side will come out. When she is acting sadistic, like most sadists, she won't care what happens to anybody, and will be delighted when her target is suffering. However, this side of her rarely comes out, because of her self-control and/or her teammates keeping her sadistic side from showing up. When it does show up, her targets will almost always be killed in the process. History Setsuna was born in the small country of the Isles. As a child, she wasn't poor, nor was she rich, she was just slightly above average. She was known as The Last Sunset (最後の夕日 Saigo no Yūhi) due to her birthday being on one of the last days of summer, and her name often being misread as "Sunset". As a child, she lived with her parents in a small house on the edge of a town in Isles. She was academically skilled, and often did the calculations for her parents for the amount of money they would have to pay by the end of the month. Like many of the children of the Isles, she attended the Isles Countrywide School. In the school, she and many other students were taught academic and magic skills. At a young age, she excelled in both academic and magic schooling. During this time, several small rebellions were starting to form. This started to cause stress on the school, and it started to expel those who didn't score highly on their academic and magic tests. Due to this, very few children were allowed to attend the school. Those who were allowed to stay were then transferred to the Paradonix facilities under the guise that they were switching dorms. Upon their arrival at the facility, they were told to stand in a hall until further instructions. During this time, the headmaster of the school discussed who to kill off, and who to send to the experimentation facilities. In the end, Setsuna was the only one allowed to live, while the rest were killed in the hall of the facility. While following the headmaster to her "dorm room", Setsuna began to question about her parents. The headmaster simply told her that they weren't anything to worry about. When they arrived at her "dorm room", Setsuna was immediately knocked out, and experimented on. Over the course of three years, Setsuna was experimented on thousands of times. As a young child, she witnessed the deaths of many children in the labs, and watched experimentations go out of control, and even saw them kill the scientists. This caused her to fear her own death and well being of others. On several occasions, she formed tiny rebellions to fight Paradonix, but each attempt only killed more people. She constantly told herself that she would get out of there one day. But as months went by, she ceased to believe the notion of escape. It was not until she became one of the only known experiments to meet Mr. H's expectations, that she started to reignite the idea of escape. After convincing Mr. H to spend several more years teaching her Ice God Slayer Magic,she decided that she would pretend to be on their side until she found the perfect way to escape. However, Paradonix managed to convince her that they were trying to add more prodigies into the era.Then they made Setsuna into one of the leading scientists in the organization. Setsuna was then sent onto a mission to kill off a village that was supposedly full of "scoundrels who cannot fight". This was the same village she had come from. However, she still killed it off without a single regret, but she had spared her parents' lives. When she returned, Setsuna was praised for finishing the mission quickly. After several missions, she was promoted to the "Big Three", and took part in mass experiments. However, after discovering the Paradonix's true intentions, she managed to escape, and went to find her parents. Along her travels, she ran into Sasuke Nerosabu, and the two automatically became friends. After telling him about her being a part of the Big Three, he responded by telling her he was once part of Paradonix. The duo then decided to create a Independent Guild to bring down Paradonix. After forming the guild, the duo began to recruit experiments of Paradonix, or former members of Paradonix. From here on, they made it their goal to bring Paradonix down. Plot |-| Synopsis= Flashback Arc *The Last Sunset's Past Equipment Tōketsu (凍結 Tōketsu) is a one-handed rapier that Setsuna utilizes proficiently. Tōketsu is cyan in color, and has white designs circling the knuckle guard and loop. Setsuna usually has it sheathed in a red and white sheath on her left hip. It is a lightweight sword that if utilized properly, can cause massive amounts of damage to the target. Setsuna is able to combine her Ice God Slayer Magic with it at the perfect time to deal a critical amount of damage at her target. It is shown that Setsuna will first use Tōketsu until she knows the basics of her target. Using her agility and intelligence, Setsuna can pinpoint her target's weak spots, and strike Tōketsu there in mere seconds. Tōketsu is sharpened nearly daily, and if fooled around with, can slice through flesh easily. In order to protect herself from that scenario, Setsuna usually holds it away from her if she can. *'Blazing Light of of the Heavens' (天の光を燃える Ten no Hikari o Moeru): is a technique in which Setsuna channels her Eternano into Tōketsu, until it is able to glow brightly with magic power. She then holds Tōketsu slightly backwards, and sprints towards her target. Then, using the momentum on Tōketsu, Setsuna is able unleash a powerful explosion when Tōketsu makes contact with her target. This technique is often used as a final blow, because of how little Eterano Setsuna has to use, and of the outcome of the attack. Despite the power of this attack, if it isn't accurately aimed, it can cause massive damage to the sword, and Setsuna. However, due to Setsuna's excellent marksmanship and intelligence, her allies rarely ever have to worry about her messing up the technique. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Magical Power: As one of the Big Three, Setsuna possesses a vast reservoir of Eternano. This is partially due to the experimentation inflicted upon her as a child. But most of it is natural, as at a young age, she able to almost fully master Ice God Slayer Magic. During her fights with several opponents, she was able to use several of her powerful attacks, and then use her God Slayer Secret Arts to end the battles. During her childhood, her magic teachers at the school sensed her immense magic, and decided not to try and expand the container in her body, because they suspected that if they were to do so, it might kill her. However, this risk was ignored during her time in the experimentation facilities. The outcome of the experimentation was Setsuna's vast magic power. During the peak of major battles, Setsuna occasionally releases her magic power around her, trying to intimidate her opponent. There has rarely ever been a person who hasn't been afraid of her magic power- despite it having a immense amount of pressure around it. Enhanced Speed: After months of rigorous training, Setsuna has managed to attain inhuman speed. Setsuna's speed challenges High Speed at a normal run. While sprinting, Setsuna's speed can leave High Speed in the dust. Her enhanced speed has allowed her to dodge various attacks, and has even been mistaken as teleportation. Setsuna's arrogance and confidence is usually shown here. On one occasion, Setsuna ran around her target, taunting them. She utilizes her speed with her sword often. Normally, she sprints around her target, attacking at random, other times, she manages to get behind her opponent, and strike them down. Due to her slender figure, she is able to use her speed perfectly, causing frustration and irritation to build in the opponent. While she may not be the fastest in her guild, she certainly uses her speed the best. It is noted that during her training with Sasuke, she easily won races against him, despite him training much longer than she has, which led to him making the goal of defeating her in a race. Master Swordsmanship As proved countless times during her experimentation, Setsuna is extremely proficient in utilizing her rapier, Tōketsu. She is capable of blocking, slicing, and counterattacking effortlessly against most of her opponents. This is mainly due to her quick strategic planning, striking at the perfect moment, at the perfect spot. While utilizing Tōketsu, she often infuses her Ice God Slayer Magic within it, allowing her to strike with the power of a two-handed sword. Her mastery over swordsmanship is partially due to her rigorous training during experimentation, as she did not want to be killed, so she kept surpassing every other experiment in any aspect possible. Keen Intellect Even as a young child, Setsuna's intellect surpassed everyone her age. She would always score higher than anyone on tests, and even in silly games of tag or capture the flag, she would write down strategic plans for victory-which often were successful. Her intelligence was one of the reasons why her life as spared when she was transported to Paradonix. Because of this, Setsuna was able to have time to devise escape plans. However, Mr. H knew that Setsuna had a vast amount of intelligence, and was able to outsmart her- which was quite a feat. After forming Shūryō, she impressed many of her guild mates with her ability to make plans on the spot, and analyze her opponent's weaknesses and strengths in a matter of seconds. Master Hand to Hand Combat Although Setsuna usually relies on her swordsmanship to win battles, she has shown mastery over hand to hand combat. She is able to deliver quick powerful blows in rapid succession with her hands, arms, elbows and legs. It is noted that she occasionally will infuse her Eterano into her attacks, having the possibility of creating small explosions. These small explosions are able to create craters in the ground, and have at one point, been able to impale right through a person. However, due to Setsuna's past, she never tries to actually impale her opponents, as she does not want her to be the last thing they see. As combatant as she is, she prefers to use swordplay or her natural abilities to win a battle. Devastating Accuracy On many occasions, Setsuna has proved to have excellent accuracy. Partially due to her intelligence, Setsuna is almost always accurate when she targets a specific place. However, despite being able to be on target most of the time, whenever she misses, it's often only a few millimeters off. But, she often berates herself for not making a proper mark when she does miss. During battles, Setsuna will almost always target her opponent's weak spots, such as their pressure points. Using her accuracy, Setsuna is able to have a record of "one-shot down" battles. Magic Abilities Offensive Ice God Slayer Magic (氷の神特効の魔法 Kōri no Kami Tokkō no Mahō): Like all other God Slayer styles, revolve around the manipulation, usage, and consumption of a type of element. In Setsuna's case, the element is ice. Like all God Slayers, Setsuna's ice is tinged black, and has high destructive properties. While it is extremely destructive, it can also be defensive or just be used casually. Like all other Slayer Type mages, Setsuna is able to consume any ice coming from a external source, however she cannot consume ice that she created. Ice God Slayer Magic allows Setsuna to create and manipulate ice. It also allows her to coat her body in ice, giving her a armor-like skin while she is fighting, making it more difficult to land critical blows on her. Additionally, any attack that can come from ice or be made into ice are immediately nullified when making contact with Setsuna. Furthermore, Ice God Slayer Magic grants her the ability of Cryokinesis, giving her the upperhand against water based attacks. *'Ice God's Bellow' (アイス神の怒鳴る Aisu-shin no Donaru): As each God Slayer has their signature version of a bellow, so does Setsuna. In her case, it is a ice-based "breath attack". Setsuna leans her head backwards slightly, inhales deeply, and releases a vast amount of ice from her mouth. While most of the ice is packed densely together, several ice shards will surround the breath attack, and impale the target. The ice released by this attack will freeze anything it comes in contact with, excluding flames. But it is noted that against Dragon Slayer Magic, Setsuna's ice just extinguishes it. But, it is speculated that if fought against Flame God Slayer Magic, Setsuna's ice and the fire would cancel each other out. As Setsuna's signature bellow, it is also the first attack taught to her by Mr. H. *'Ice God's Breakdown Fist' (氷神の内訳拳 Hikami no Uchiwake Ken): Setsuna fills her hand with ice shards. However, these ice shards are not cold, they are slightly over boiling hot. Setsuna combines her enhanced speed with this attack, and right before she reaches the target, she jumps, using her momentum, and slams her fist into the target. Due to her ice being extremely hot, it can cause light burns, and/or burn through her target's clothing. Power-wise, this attack was strong enough to send Sasuke flying through several walls. However, the walls were made of old, petrified wood, so it is unclear whether it is because of her physical prowess, or just because of the walls' material. *'Ice God's Thundering Foot' (氷神のサンダル足 Hikami no Sandaru Ashi): Setsuna concentrates her ice into her foot, and slams it down. While amplified with her ice, her foot causes immense amounts of ice to speed towards the target, spiking upwards at random. However, this attack can only travel in a straight line, but the speed of the attack makes up for the drawback. The spike the ice forms are of the same caliber of Tōketsu, in terms of sharpness. Thus, it can easily slice through flesh. The amount of time the attack goes on for is determined by how long Setsuna will stay still, with her foot slammed on the ground. God Slayer Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi) *'Ice God's Fervent Rage' )アイス神の熱心な激怒 Aisu-shin no Nesshin'na Gekido): Setsuna clasps her hands together in front of her as if praying. She then shouts the incantation, "Feel the ice god's fearsome rage! It's impending victory viciously snarling at you! Now, feel the god's wrath! Ice God's Fervent Rage!" (氷の神の恐ろしい怒りを感じる！これは、悪意を持ってあなたにうなる勝利を切迫しています！今、神の怒りを感じる！氷神熱心な怒り！Kōri no kami no osoroshī ikari o kanjiru! Kore wa, akui o motte anata ni unaru shōri o seppaku shite imasu! Ima, kaminoikari o kanjiru! Hikami nesshin'na ikari!) Once the incantation is said, the skies will immediately darken, and the air will become colder. While the target it in a vulnerable state, frost will start to collect on their body, freezing them to the ground. Then, while they are unable to move, large, sharp black ice shards rain down on top of the target, viciously either killing them, or wounding them severely. Defensive/Supportive Frozen Body Mode (凍結体モード Tōketsu-tai Mōdo): Setsuna sends large amounts of ice through her body, forming a tough armor around Setsuna. While Frozen Body Mode is being used, Setsuna's hair and clothes will turn a shade of blue. Frozen Body Mode also acts similar to a amplification technique, as it increases Setsuna's speed, strength, and durability. While in Frozen Body Mode, Setsuna is in a similar state to Drive. While in Frozen Body Mode, Setsuna has been noted to actually almost be on par with Sasuke in terms of strength, which to many her guild mates, is an impressive feat. However, Setsuna dislikes to use Frozen Body Mode, as she likes to rely on her own raw power, not a amplification technique. But, when she does use it, many of her guild mates say that the winner of the battle has already been decided. Unison Raid: Arc of the Frozen Tyrants (冷凍専制君主のアーク Reitō Senseikunshu no Āku): Setsuna combines her Ice God Slayer Magic with Sasuke's Water Magic, and Kai's Snow Magic to create a powerful blast of snow, ice, and water. Setsuna sends a blast of ice at her target, while Kai surrounds the target with snow to blind them. Sasuke then sends bullet-like, boiling hot water at the target, burning them in various places. This attack has the potential to kill, if used correctly. However, due to the trio's pasts, they are unable to kill anybody with this attack, as they think it would be a cruel death. Trivia *Setsuna's theme is Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain covered by VY2 Yuma, while her battle theme is Johnny Ringo by Crown the Empire. *The pictures are Yuuki Asuna from Sword Art Online. *Her favorite food is salad croutons, while her least favorite is eggplant. *Setsuna has a slight crush on her partner, Sasuke.